


Love Shower

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys having Sex, Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, M/M, Shower Sex, Super Sons - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: Damian y Jon luchan contra un monstruo de basura y realmente necesitan bañarse lo antes posible. Cuando estás tan sucio, ir a bañarte con otra persona ni siquiera importa. Pero a Damian le importa, porque iba a ver a Jon desnudo, y ha estado enamorado de Jon durante mucho tiempo.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Love Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122630) by [gmartinez12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12). 



> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Hola chicos, espero que disfruten esto. Solo un poco de sexo crudo y duro damijon jajaja. Perdón por la falta de actualizaciones aquí. No he dejado de escribir. De hecho, he estado escribiendo sin parar, es solo que no lo publico aquí porque soy perezoso y hay muchísimo. Está todo en mi tumblr, solo busca todas mis publicaciones etiquetadas #fic o # fanfic. Intento ponerlos todos en mis páginas de ficción aquí https://damijon-supersons.tumblr.com/ShortFanfics y aquí https://damijon-supersons.tumblr.com/LongFanfics si estás interesado. todo seguro para el trabajo aunque, sin sexo. Toda mi obscenidad está aquí. Mi tumblr es familiar jajaja.
> 
> El hecho curioso sobre este fic fue que comencé a escribirlo hace 8 meses, pero mi motivación se desvaneció y lo abandoné. Luego conocí a un nuevo amigo que me motivó a volver a escribirlo. El es un gran tipo. Incluso me convenció de que podía hacer que la gente me encargara historias. Imagina que ... ¿te pagan por escribir fanfics? Nunca me atreví a entretener el pensamiento para ser honesto. Pero ahora ... sí, creo que si la gente quiere que lo haga, pueden encargarme historias, supongo. ¡Solo tengo que asegurarme de que sean muy buenos!

Damian y Jon arrastraron los pies sobre las pulidas y ahora enlodadas baldosas de madera del corredor. Damian giró la ornamentada perilla de bronce y la puerta de su habitación se abrió. La pareja se tambaleó dentro y comenzó a quitarse sus trajes sin miramientos. Por lo general, Damian y Jon estaban mucho más animados y entusiastas después de cumplir una misión; por lo menos, estarían discutiendo acerca de quién aterrizó el golpe final. Pero hoy tenían el acuerdo tácito de regresar a la mansión Wayne lo antes posible y darse un buen baño largo.

Hoy, habían luchado y derrotado a un villano que de alguna manera tenía control telequinético sobre la basura y toda clase de desechos y montones de compost. No fue una batalla difícil, pero la naturaleza de su enemigo fue una experiencia desagradable y desagradable en general. Damian tuvo que revisar el interior de su chaleco para obtener rancias cáscaras de fruta en el camino de regreso, y Jon había desarrollado una intensa aversión por los tábanos, que él había atacado furiosamente con su visión del calor cada vez que habían zumbado alrededor de su pelo, incrustados.

Damian lo tenía aún peor. Para él, ser atacado con basura fétida era solo un poco menos desagradable que sentirse extraño. La fuente de la rareza? Nada menos que su socio altamente excitable, Jonathan Samuel Kent.

Damian no podía recordar cuándo y cómo había comenzado la extraña sensación acumulada dentro de él. Todo lo que sabía era que, por alguna razón, había ganado una aguda sensación de visión de túnel cada vez que Jon estaba cerca, como si sus ojos se sintonizaran extrañamente con cada movimiento que hiciera Jon. Había empezado a prestar atención cada vez que Jon sonreía, se reía, hacía una broma fallida, saltaba, resbalaba y suspiraba. Era casi como si hubiera obtenido supervisión y super oído, pero solo funcionó en Jon.

Él también había empezado a ver cambios en su propio comportamiento. Cada vez que Jon estaba cerca, Damian sin querer iba a amortiguar su habitual sarcasmo mordaz en caso de que sonara hiriente. Comenzaría a formular bromas y comentarios que sabía que harían sonreír a Jon, reírse o golpearlo en el brazo. Empezó a presumir ante sus hermanos y los Teen Titans sobre cómo él y Superboy habían vencido a uno u otro bandidos, y comenzó a comparar las acciones de casi todos con cómo lo habría hecho Jon. Se descubrió inadvertidamente pensando en nuevas tácticas e ideas, no por mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, sino por el bien de ganar un tono agudo, "¡Guau, eso fue increíble, Damián!" De Jon.

Con su batalla de hoy, Damian estaba harto de salir con su súper amigo. Pero luego, se encontró deseando que hubiera otro villano que apareciera para tener otra excusa para poner su mano en el hombro de Jon, o para mirar a su compañero a los ojos sin que su garganta se sintiera como si hubiera implosionado.

Cuando Damian se desvistió, reflexionó acerca de cómo sus extraños pensamientos eran molestamente persistentes. Era como tener un círculo de mariposas de colores brillantes alrededor de su cabeza, pero era invisible y no se podía golpear con un periódico letalmente enrollado. El aleteo de las alas del insecto metafórico llenó cada pensamiento, cada consideración y cada sueño de Damian, y sonó como un nombre. Sonaba muy parecido a "Jon" ... también conocido como el dueño de la espalda desnuda y escuálida de la que actualmente se estaba comiendo con delicia silenciosa.

Siguió a Jon cuando el chico más joven se apresuró dentro del baño grande. Las paredes y los pisos estaban revestidos con azulejos nacarados perlados, y la habitación olía a lejía con un toque de pinos. Una esquina estaba ocupada por una tina blanca cuadrada con media docena de grifos de plata y una base de granito negro. Justo al otro lado había un divisor deslizante hecho de vidrio cristalino brumoso. Detrás había un espacio de ducha que podía acomodar cómodamente un minibús.

"¿Bañera?" Preguntó Jon, sus ojos azul cielo brillantes con la expectativa de alivio dulce y fresco.

Damian chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. "No. ¡Detente! "Puso sus manos sobre los huesudos hombros de Jon y empujó al chico hacia la ducha.

En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de Jon, un ligero cosquilleo de excitación revoloteó dentro de su estómago. Esto era lo que odiaba de Jon, el chico lo hacía sentir incómodo ... incluso desequilibrado y desenfocado. Damian lo comparó con la sensación de ver a un pequeño cachorro con piel marrón esponjosa que exigía caricias obligatorias. Era como una alfombra exuberante y espesa hecha de finas fibras de terciopelo que hacían que quisieras acariciarla con los dedos de los pies. Era como el dulce encanto del sueño sin sueños mezclado con los incesantes dolores del hambre.

En una palabra, Damian sintió anhelo de tocar, sostener y envolver a Jon en sus brazos. Damian estaba inquieto porque nunca había sentido una emoción más fuerte en toda su vida.

Jon giró la palanca y un chorro de agua caliente humeante cayó sobre las cabezas de los chicos. El agua se juntaba alrededor de sus pies y se convertía en diferentes tonos de marrón, verde y negro mientras lavaba la suciedad en sus cuerpos. Damian parpadeó para quitarse el agua de los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Jon voltear su reluciente cabello de ébano y esparcir un centenar de pequeñas motas de agua. Por un fugaz segundo, Damian pensó que Jon se veía... bonito. Le parecía tan surrealista que sintió que el tiempo se reducía lo suficiente como para hacer que el cabello de Jon se viera dramático.

"¡Aaahhhh, eso es mejor!" Jon gimió. Sonrió con tanta satisfacción infantil que Damian sintió que las comisuras de su boca se contraían. Las sonrisas de Jon, observó Damian, eran tremendamente contagiosas.

"¿Qué estás mirando?", Le preguntó Jon.

Damián parpadeó un par de veces. Jon ya se había lavado el pelo, pero se detuvo para mirar a Damian con curiosidad.

Jon frunció el ceño, claramente perturbado. Intencionalmente o no, Damian no podía decir cuál, la mirada de Jon bajó a la entrepierna de Damian, y luego a la suya. El tenso silencio hizo que Jon se sonrojara. Lanzó a Damian la botella de champú y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

La bruma dentro de la ducha comenzaba a reflejar la bruma dentro de la cabeza de Damian. Sus manos se pusieron en piloto automático mientras se lavaba el pelo.

"Esta es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos, ¿no es así?" Damian reflexionó en voz alta cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

"Sí, supongo", dijo Jon nerviosamente, todavía de espaldas.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ya sabes", Damian continuó con la más mínima vacilación.

"Es extraño ..." comenzó Jon. "Quiero decir, debería estar avergonzado, ¿verdad? ¡Nos acabamos de ver desnudos! Pero nunca pensé en eso hasta que comenzaste a mirarme así".

"No tienes que estarlo", Damian ofreció amistosamente. "Somos socios. Es natural que hagamos cosas juntos. Algo tan trivial como estar desnudo no debería molestarnos en lo más mínimo ".

"Hablas como si tuviéramos que estar desnudos el uno con el otro todo el tiempo", soltó Jon.

"Podría ser si lo necesitáramos. O si quisiéramos." Damian hizo todo lo posible para parecer indiferente. Él casi lo logró.

"¿Ah, sí?", Dijo Jon en broma. "¿Qué pasaría si quisiera verte desnudo en cualquier momento al azar que quisiera, me dejarías?" Sonrió.

Damian colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jon y giró al chico. "Mira todo lo que quieras. No tenemos nada diferente el uno del otro ".

Jon se dio cuenta del ajuste y el cuerpo apretado de Damian. El desnudo hijo de Batman fue construido casi como una pintoresca estatua griega. Casi porque, a pesar de su pecho bien definido, sus miembros tonificados y su abdomen bien definido, Damian todavía conservaba una sutil cualidad de infantilismo. Su rostro era suave y gentil con una tranquila confianza. Su cuerpo todavía era ligero y flexible, y su piel de color castaño claro ocultaba líneas tenues en el cuello, la cintura y las piernas.

Desde que Damian le dio permiso, Jon estudió atentamente, con mucha inhalación y fuertes inhalaciones, la niñez de Damian. Era una cosita linda con la cabeza rosa sobresaliendo de su manga de piel. Lo más sorprendente es que estaba en pleno mástil.

"Damian, tienes un estorbo ..." Jon murmuró. Su tono era ligeramente más alto de lo normal, como si no pudiera decidir si el miambro de Damian lo excitaba o avergonzaba, o ambas cosas. Era tan largo como su dedo medio y probablemente tan grueso como un cuarto. Señaló directamente hacia el ombligo de Damian como el signo de flecha más travieso del mundo.

Damian sonrió. "Te refieres a una erección. Sí, genio, los dicks [Lo dejo así por el doble sentido de la palabra en inglés] tienden a hacer eso. No Grayson, sin embargo, él es naturalmente testarudo ".

Jon soltó un gruñido estrangulado, como resultado de haber sido obligado a reír mientras se quedaba boquiabierto por la falta de pudor de Damian. Volvió a inspeccionar el miembro rígido de Damian y el saco de piel ligeramente más oscura debajo de él.

"Se ve ... genial", dijo Jon con una sonrisa tímida. Mientras lo decía, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y negó con la cabeza. Se apartó de Damian hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra la pared. "Quiero decir, ¿no te importa que yo vea el tuyo ... quiero decir que ... así?" Bajó la mirada.

"¿Por qué lo haría?", Dijo Damian. Dio un paso adelante, tomó la barbilla de Jon y levantó la cabeza para que se miraran a los ojos. "Somos socios, ya sea dentro o fuera de vestuario, ¿no?"

"Sí", decidió Jon. Le dio a Damian una sonrisa irónica. "Sabes, si solo quisieras decir que somos amigos, podrías haberlo dicho en lugar de desnudarte conmigo".

"-TT-" respondió Damian con una sonrisa. "Te gusta, de todos modos".

"Yo ..." Jon apartó la mirada como para ocultar su sonrisa. "Sí, quizás."

La cara de Jon era tan esperanzada, tan brillante y alegre, que Damian sintió que había sido transportado a los lugares más felices de la tierra. Sintió que ya no estaban en el baño. Podrían haber estado en un pintoresco valle verde y Jon estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia los dientes de león que bailaban con la brisa. Podrían haber estado en Venecia, cogidos de la mano mientras veían la puesta de sol desde una góndola. Podrían haber estado compartiendo una baguette en un café debajo de la Torre Eiffel, esperando ansiosamente los fuegos artificiales que marcaban la víspera de Año Nuevo. Morderían en los extremos opuestos de la masa hasta que sus rostros se acercaran cada vez más...

En un estallido repentino de dulce recuerdo de miel, la voz de Jon hizo eco en la mente de Damian, todas las veces que pasaron juntos, pelearon juntos y simplemente disfrutaron de estar juntos.

"¡Damian, ten cuidado!"

"¿Por qué no vas de un tirón y nos sacas de aquí?"

"¿Quién dijo que me estabas entrenando, Damian?"

"¡Damian, lo siento, llegué tarde!"

"¡Damian, divirtámonos!"

"Damian ..."

"¡Damian ...!"

"Oye, Damian ... somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Damian negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió para mirar a Jon otra vez, parecía casi dolido.

"Jon", comenzó Damian. Parecía igualmente molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo. "¡Estás absolutamente ... enloquecedor!"

Jon frunció el ceño. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Damian hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¡No! ¡Sí! Quiero decir, ¡no! "Tragó saliva y luego se compuso como si escogiera cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Cuando me convertí en Robin, acepté el legado de mi padre. Acepté su carga, sus miedos, su oscuridad ... y su soledad. Pero luego llegaste. ¡No tienes idea de lo molesto que eras! Pero cada vez que te miro a los ojos, veo cuán brillante podría ser la luz del sol. Cuando sonríes, la noche entra en día y la luz me ciega. Ahora tu rostro irritantemente radiante se quema en mis retinas ... y lo desconcertante es ... en realidad ya no me importa. De hecho, yo ... en realidad ... me gusta ... "

Damian puso su mano contra la pared como si estuviera sujetando a Jon en su lugar. Acercaba su rostro más cerca de Jon hasta que sus narices se tocaban.

La comprensión apareció en la cara de Jon. Él rompió en una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a reírse dulcemente.

"Realmente necesitas trabajar en tus líneas de cortejo", respondió Jon. Sus blancos dientes nacarados se asomaron a su sonrisa. "Damian, si me quieres, solo dilo ..."

"Eso sería ... imposible." Damian valientemente intentó transmitir una mirada petulante. Falló; en cambio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "No ... no sé las palabras para lo que quiero decir..."

"¿Es por eso que sigues haciendo ese sonido '-TT-'?" Bromeó Jon.

Damian se detuvo como si realmente estuviera contemplando lo que Jon había dicho. Luego, se inclinó más cerca de la cara de Jon y susurró un ronco "¿Esto lo hará?" Antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios.

A Jon nunca le gustó admitirlo, pero en muchos sentidos, siempre había querido que Damian lo notara. Recordaba claramente cuándo Damian lo había acusado de estar desesperado por formar equipo, al principio de su asociación. Era tan dolorosamente cierto que Jon tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar admitir que lo era. Al principio, solo quería el reconocimiento de Damian. Más tarde, él quería la aprobación de Damián. Eventualmente, había querido la amistad de Damian más que nada.

¿Y ahora? Jon no estaba seguro de qué más quería. Todo lo que sabía era que, en este momento, Damian, su compañero, su mejor amigo, estaba desnudo y duro, inmovilizándolo contra la pared del baño y su rostro se fusionó con el de Damian en un suave pero sincero beso. Si había algo que se suponía extraño en esa escena, Jon no se dio cuenta.

Ambos chicos ya habían dado su aprobación tácita, por la forma en que se miraron a los ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el calor irradiando el uno del otro, o eso o era el vapor que se elevaba del agua tibia. Jon pudo sentir que se ponía rígido por sentir la dureza de Damian frotando en su entrepierna. Solo le llevó un segundo coincidir con el entusiasmo de Damian. Con su propio miembro en toda su longitud, lentamente y gentilmente aterrizó en Damian, deseando que más de su pene rozara contra el eje de Damian.

Luego, con un pop húmedo, Damian rompió el beso y retrocedió. Durante medio segundo, Jon estaba chapoteando en el aire mientras parpadeaba sorprendido. Damian buscó algo detrás de él y luego puso una mano con jabón en su pecho desnudo. Jon se estremeció de placer.

"Damian", Jon gimió, claramente anhelando un poco más de roces en la entrepierna, "¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Lavarte con jabón, duh", Damian declaró que era lo más obvio del mundo. Él lucía una sonrisa traviesa. "Nos estamos bañando, ¿recuerdas?"

Los ojos de Jon se crisparon. Damian técnicamente no estaba equivocado. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Damian lo hizo retroceder. Desde atrás, podía sentir las manos de Damian recorrer su espalda. Las palmas humedecidas se frotaban alrededor de los hombros y se frotaban la longitud de los brazos. Damian luego deslizó sus manos entre las axilas de Jon, haciendo que Jon se estremeciera. Él era bastante cosquilloso allí.

"Damian ..." Jon medio soltó una risita. "Me estás matando aquí ..."

"Nunca pensé que los kriptonianos fuesen débiles al agua", comentó alegremente Damián mientras continuaba extendiendo sus manos jabonosas alrededor de la espalda de Jon, bajando y bajando hasta masajear el trasero de Jon. Jon gimió débilmente.

"No soy ... débil al agua", jadeó Jon. Estaba tan excitado que su mano se movió automáticamente para acariciarse, estaba impaciente debido a el toque de Damian. "Me haces sonar como un gato".

"Qué coincidencia", Damian arrulló en fingida sorpresa. "Me gustan los gatos..." La voz de Damian sonó un poco más profunda y suave mientras deslizaba un dedo hábil entre las nalgas de Jon. Con cuidado exploró el borde del arrugado agujero de Jon, causando que su amigo más joven se estremeciera.

"¡Oooohh...!" Jon gimió, el sonido reverberaba contra las paredes de cerámica del baño.

Damian introdujo lentamente su dedo, y con cada centímetro de su dedo enterrándose dentro de Jon, el chico se tensó y apretó su agujero. Con la otra mano, Damian alcanzó el pecho de Jon, acariciando y enjabonándole los pectorales apenas existentes de Jon, y luego frotando su vientre tenso y delgado hasta su entrepierna. Evitó a propósito el miembro crispado de Jon.

"Damian ..." Jon suplicó.

"Oye, tengo que asegurarme de que estés totalmente desinfectado", bromeó Damian mientras su dedo entraba por dentro.

Las rodillas de Jon se sentían como gelatina cuando Damian deslizó sus dedos, dos de ellos ahora, dentro y fuera de su agujero. Sintió que sus músculos se relajaban con cada inserción, y cada chasquido húmedo de los dedos de Damian mientras empujaba provocaba jadeos suaves de Jon. Habrían sido inaudibles si no hacían eco en la excelente acústica del baño. Jon se escuchó gemir y le pareció bastante gracioso que alguna vez hubiera escuchado ese tipo de sonido en sus propios labios. La hilaridad y el placer se mezclaron, de modo que su voz juvenil se extendió a altas notas que los coristas más maduros solo podían envidiar.

Era igual de bueno... Los gruñidos y jadeos melódicos de Jon eran música pura para los oídos de Damian, así que siguió acariciando al chico con los dedos.

Dos dedos dentro

"HAAaaa ..."

Dos dedos arriba.

"OHHhhh ..."

Tres dedos juntos.

"¡YAAaaa!"

De hecho, Jon chilló cuando sintió el tercer dígito ensanchando su apertura inexperta. Apenas estaba de pie, sus rodillas estaban inclinadas, de modo que su trasero estaba inadvertidamente sobresaliendo frente a Damian. Su ano prácticamente estaba haciendo una invitación. Su miembro estaba tan rígido que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si canalizaba súper fuerza inconscientemente hacia abajo, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era posible canalizarla en una pequeña parte de él teniendo en cuenta el resto de su cuerpo. Se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla que estaba esperando a ser esparcida y consumida por su amigo.

Damian se inclinó más cerca, y sus labios rozaron los lóbulos de la oreja de Jon, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco. "¿Estás bien?"

Jon apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar con su respiración tan errática, así que asintió febrilmente.

"Bien", susurró Damian sedoso en la oreja de Jon. Luego continuó, con solo un toque de intenso deseo en su tono.

"¿Está bien si te follo en este lugar?"

De nuevo, Jon casi se ríe. Durante casi toda su vida le enseñaron que "follar" era la última palabra jurada, algo que nunca, nunca, le digas a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia en absoluto. Damian le había enseñado que sin el insulto pretendido, era solo otra palabra para el sexo. Una palabra más grosera. Una palabra primaria. Esa sensación de necesidad primordial gritaba dentro de su cabeza y ardía en su pene y en las paredes de carne dentro de su culo que ya no tenían la presencia del dedo de Damian.

"Sí. Fóllame, Damian ".

Damian negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Superman me va a matar, pensó.

En realidad, fue solo un segundo. Pero como Jon tenía el potencial para moverse más rápido que Flash, y debido a que sus sentidos estaban en un frenesí lleno de lujuria de muchachos, él percibió el momento como si durara horas. Jon escuchó los latidos del corazón de Damian acelerarse en un instante; escuchó el sutil chapoteo del agua cuando Damian dio un pequeño paso adelante y perturbó la delgada capa de agua alrededor de sus pies. Sintió el pequeño cambio en la atmósfera cuando las caderas de Damian se movieron más cerca de su trasero, desplazando el invisible velo de aire que colgaba entre ellos. Luego sintió pinchazos de electricidad, o algo así, chispa en su agujero cuando la punta de Damián, reluciente y brillante, rozó su entrada.

Entonces Damian agarró el miembro de Jon y se congeló, el contacto casi insoportablemente bueno debido a sus niveles de epinefrina amplificados. Dejó de respirar, como si temiera que un solo aliento pudiera interrumpir el placer. ¡Necesitaba que Damian lo acariciara, le acariciara el pene ahora!

Pero fue cuando el glande de Damian rompió su agujero y entró en él que Jon prácticamente explotó.

Ondas de sensación indiscernible irradiaban hacia afuera desde donde el pene de Damian se había conectado con Jon. El calor, el tacto, la textura, la humedad, todo se combinó en un océano de placer, emoción y anhelo que Jon no podía abarcar. Su sensación de "ahora" se volvió borrosa y sus ojos se dilataron. Solo estaba el pene de Damian llenando el vacío en su culo, y ese océano de placer embriagador. Sus pensamientos se ahogaron en eso. Sus palabras se hundieron en eso.

Contrario a su gemido relativamente agitado de ser tocado, la respuesta de Jon al ser penetrada por primera vez fue un "oh" pintoresco y suave. Tomándolo como una señal, Damian lentamente presionó un poco más.

Tres pulgadas...

"Oh..."

Cuatro pulgadas... Quizá un poco más 

"Oh wow..."

Cuando la pelvis de Damian golpeó contra las nalgas de Jon, se retiró rápidamente, y el aliento de Jon se detuvo. Cuando Damian lo devolvió rápidamente, Jon perdió un poco la razón.

"¡Ja! ¡Jajaja! Haaaahh ...! "

Jon se estaba riendo. Él estaba suspirando. Él estaba tambaleándose.

Damian se deslizó en él, y con la misma rapidez y lo llenó una vez más.

Y luego Jon se estaba ahogando. Estaba jadeando, estaba retorciéndose.

Jon sintió los fuertes brazos de Damian agarrarse a su abdomen como si su vida dependiera de ello. La sensación de los dedos firmes de Damian amasando su sección media aumentó el libido de Jon. ¡La entrepierna de Damian golpeó su trasero una vez más con un golpe muy mojado! Y Damian se quedó allí, dando un salto, empujando su miembro tembloroso dentro de Jon sin romper ese contacto entre su piel. Jon estaba absolutamente embriagado por la conexión, sintiendo la superficie del cuerpo de Damian cuando el chico mayor lo envolvió en un sensual abrazo. Estaban juntos y eran uno.

Jon sabía que Damian podía sentir sus salvajes latidos de corazón. Y de la misma manera, Jon podía sentir lo mucho que el miebro de Damian se estremecía dentro de él, empujando frenéticamente contra sus paredes más internas y llenando un vacío que Jon nunca sabía que necesitaba ser llenado.

Justo cuando Jon pensó que no podía procesar ninguna otra estimulación, un calor palpable le cubrió las entrañas, y sintió el cuerpo de Damian temblar de pura alegría.

De repente, sintió que la barbilla de Damian descansaba sobre su hombro, la respiración temblaba y era urgente, como si le faltara el aliento.

"Jon, tus ojos!"

Solo entonces Jon notó que su visión era nebulosa con un brillo rojo peligroso, y las baldosas cerámicas de la pared en la que se había apoyado estaban carbonizadas. Algo del hollín ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el agua que corría por encima, pero había marcas claras en el concreto. Jon estaba tan perdido en la lujuria que ni siquiera notó que su visión de calor se había manifestado.

Cada vez que Jon necesitaba disparar su visión de calor, era un ejercicio de control. Sentiría un charco de energía cálida en su centro, y se imaginó levantándolo con manos invisibles hacia su cabeza y sus ojos, y siempre sentía una sensación de cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, justo encima de su nuca. Pero esta vez, cuando Damian empujó por última vez, Jon sintió que la energía le brotaba de la ingle por sí mismo, formando un arco en violentos riachuelos por todo su cuerpo hasta que se desbordó en su cabeza y estalló en sus ojos. La parte posterior de su cuello era eléctrica, y Jon se sentía extremadamente aturdido.

Ese poder vino de Damian. Sentía como Damian estaba dentro de él. Y tal como lo mostraban las líneas dentadas en la pared, el deseo de Jon por ese sentimiento era algo que nunca podría controlar.

La espalda de Jon se sintió dolorosamente incompleta cuando Damian soltó su torso y salió de su agujero. Podía sentir algo íntimamente caliente que resbalaba por su abertura y que luego era arrastrado por el agua. Le temblaban ligeramente las rodillas y cambió su postura de modo que estaba nuevamente de pie en toda su altura con las manos en la pared.

Justo al lado de él, Damian apoyó la espalda contra la pared y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Alguna vez mencioné cuánto te amo?" Dijo Damian soñadoramente antes de deslizarse hasta el piso con su trasero desnudo sentado sobre las baldosas mojadas.

Jon soltó una risita mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Luego, mirando al niño más joven, Damian preguntó: "¿Todavía estás duro?"

Jon miró su entrepierna. Cierto, todavía estaba de pie alto y orgulloso, gotas de agua rodando de la piel clara de su eje como la lluvia en las hojas vírgenes de un árbol joven.

"¿No conseguiste el tuyo?", Preguntó Damian confundido. Todavía tenía poca respiración, y se maravilló de cuán resistente era Jon para permanecer así, en más de un sentido. Pensó que debieron haber sido sus genes alienígenas.

"No sé ..." respondió Jon. Pensó por unos segundos, y luego dijo: "Si lo hice, no me di cuenta, me perdí un poco allí. Mi cabeza todavía está dando vueltas ... Nunca pensé que sintiéndome así de bien podría hacer que me sintiera tan ... fuera de mi mente ".

Damian sonrió. "Entonces te gustó, ¿eh?"

Jon le dio una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus oídos. "Estaba tan impresionado ..."

Damian repentinamente se animó con las palabras de Jon. Desde donde estaba sentado en el piso de la ducha, estiró la mano y agarró las piernas de Jon, deseando que el chico se acercara más a él. "Jon, ve delante de mí. Lo terminaré por ti ".

Jon lo entendió de inmediato. Se movió de modo que la cabeza de Damian estaba directamente en frente de su ingle y su pene todavía muy duro apuntando directamente a la boca de Damian. Se crispó en anticipación de lo que Jon sabía que venía. Como cuestión de hecho, en unos momentos, sería él.

"Antes de hacer esto, prométeme algo", dijo Damian severamente.

"¡Claro, cualquier cosa!", Jon chilló emocionado.

Damian sonrió, "Nunca digas follar otra vez".

"¡Oye, fuiste tú quien me obligó a decirlo primero!", Dijo Jon con una risita infantil.

"Lo sé, pero prometelo".

"Está bien, promesa".

"Bien". Damian le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Agarró las caderas de Jon y definitivamente sintió que el chico temblaba de deseo entre sus dedos.

"Ahora, Jon ... folla mi boca".

Un aliento nervioso pero terriblemente vertiginoso escapó de los labios de Jon. Los lamió sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, era un reflejo nacido del puro instinto: el conocimiento instintivo de que esto iba a ser tan bueno.

Damian abrió su boca y sus labios formaron una 'O'. No tuvo que esperar mucho mientras la pequeña y dura varita de Jon llenaba el espacio vacío en su cavidad oral. Damian automáticamente apretó los labios, al igual que el mamparo de un avión para evitar que la presión del aire se escape. No planeaba dejar ir su premio tan pronto.

"¡Damian!" Siseó y gimió Jon al mismo tiempo. Sus piernas se tambalearon debajo de él y se estabilizó empujando sus manos contra la pared otra vez. Sus ojos entrarían y saldrían de foco debido al intenso placer con el que fue bombardeado, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mirar la visión profundamente satisfactoria de la hermosa cara de Damian que se balanceaba sobre su miembro.

Los firmes músculos de la mejilla de Damian se movieron como un vacío, y la pelvis de Jon sobresalió hasta que la nariz de Damian rozó la piel de la suave y húmeda entrepierna de Jon. El agua cayó en cascada por los ojos de Damian mientras respiraba lenta y calmadamente, asegurándose de que el calor en su boca envolviera al extremadamente ansioso miembro de Jon.

Luego, con un tándem perfecto de la contracción de sus músculos faciales, Damian comenzó a chupar el miembro de Jon en serio.

"Oh, dioses míos... ¡D-Damian!"

Damian siempre fue uno en perderse en su tarea a través de una concentración extrema. Él era todo sobre el método, siguiendo rigurosamente y formulando técnicas para ejecutar sus planes. Quería impresionar a Jon con la mejor mamada de la historia, y Damian iba a hacer precisamente eso. Su lengua amasaba hábilmente el eje pulsante firme dentro de su boca, pinchando, lanzando, lamiendo, empujando, incluso cariñosamente acariciando la sensible y tierna punta de Jon.

La boca de Damian estaba llena, y se sentía bien. Era tan natural aplicar succión a la vara de Jon y hacer que el niño llorara como un gatito. Damian lentamente se iría, dejando que el miembro se fuera de su boca, palmo a palmo, dejando que su lengua se familiarizara con la forma, el calor y el contorno del pene de su amigo. Realmente no había nada más en el mundo que le encantaría tener dentro de su boca tanto como esto.

Él dejó de alejarse justo cuando la cabeza llegaba al interior de sus labios, deteniéndose, dejando que esos segundos tentadores flotaran en el aire y volvieran loco a Jon. Sostuvo la cabeza como si fuera suya, y se mostró reacio a dejarla. En cierto modo, él tenía razón, era suyo y lo sería para siempre.

Luego, Damián se inclinó rápidamente y llevó a Jon al fondo. Jon pudo haber gemido por el placer, pero casi no se dio cuenta. 

Damian repitió el proceso. "Deslízate, luego baja de nuevo. Suelta, luego envuelve con ferocidad sensual. Lamer con la mayor pasión, luego chupar con intensa lujuria."

Cuando se retiró, Damian sintió un cambio en el comportamiento de Jon. El miembro en su boca se sentía más caliente y palpitante loco de deseo. Damian sabía lo que venía. Ya no necesitaba moverse, lo que fue una suerte porque los músculos de su cuello empezaban a cansarse. Jon se deslizó fuera de él solo, luego se metió de nuevo. Jon se retiró de nuevo, y golpeó su duro miembro en la boca de Damian de nuevo. Fuera otra vez, y adentro otra vez. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Y Damian se deleitó absolutamente en eso.

Se detuvo abruptamente con el mismo momento repentino de claridad que obtienes después de despertar de un sueño extremadamente vívido. Jon dejó de empujar y sostuvo la cabeza de Damian en su lugar. El cuerpo de Jon había dejado de temblar, todo excepto su miembro loco por el placer, que se revolvió dentro de la boca de Damian.

Damian lo sintió entonces... un calor extraño, resbaladizo y viscoso en su lengua. Solo unas gotitas, pero estaban allí. Damian absorbió el pene de Jon por última vez, consumiendo la escasa oferta con gusto. Pasó la lengua por la cabeza de Jon como si buscara más rastros del dulce néctar. Luego, con una ligera punzada de remordimiento, aflojó los labios y dejó que el miembro de Jon se deslizara fuera de él con un respingo 'pop'.

Damian era vagamente consciente de que Jon se había sentado en el suelo junto a él. El niño respiraba irregularmente, pero estaba sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?", Preguntó Damian. Estaba cansado, pero sonreía tontamente.

Jon soltó una risita en ese tono infantil que emocionó el corazón de Damian. Sostuvo la mano de Damian y se apoyó en el hombro de Damian.

"Creo que soy el Superboy más feliz del mundo en este momento ..."

"¿Oh?"

"Porque el Robin, del que siempre he estado enamorado, acaba de decirme que me amaba", suspiró Jon, soñador. "Y puso su miembro en mi trasero, y me chupó el pene mientras estábamos en la ducha. Esa parte es importante." Él se rió de nuevo.

"¿Eso significa que te gustaría hacer más de eso conmigo alguna vez?", Preguntó Damian. Él perezosamente jugó con los dedos de Jon mientras los suyos estaban entrelazados.

"Haz eso cada vez que quieras, y tenemos un trato, socio".

Entonces Jon se inclinó y le dio a Damian un beso en la mejilla.

"Sí, J. Es un trato".


End file.
